


Gay Disaster in Gay Distress

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: By the reader I mean me, F/M, I mean who doesnt?, I wanna make out w/ Kup, M/M, he just wants to maybe kiss Kup a lil, leave the reader alone hes a gay disaster in gay distress, this is V self indugent so yea, this is gonna be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: This is self indulgent because I wanna make out w/ Kup a lil and then fck I guess.





	Gay Disaster in Gay Distress

Liking Kup was one thing, and telling your best friend Astoria was probably the biggest mistake you've ever made.

Well...other than indulging her by listening to her ‘stories’ about her and Powerglide. Even if you could drink away most of the detailed images of Powerglides spike from your memory; you couldn't believe that you had told your plane-loving friend that you liked the old teal mech with the cigar between his lips. “We're not talking about it.” You grunt as you work on your bike, oil dotting your cheek as you shoot Astoria a Look. “Oh, come on! I don't see what's wrong with liking Kup? I mean, 'Glide is sweet and pretty… But you always did go for the older ones~” and at that point, you had promptly gone back to staring holes into your bikes side. “And that's another thing we're not talking about.” You quip, even as your friend loops her arms around your waist and makes a noise. “But you make such a cute sugar baby!” She almost got out, but was muffled by your hand as you spun on your heel to silence her. She only laughed into your palm, eyes crinkled at the edges.  
“Its just a crush, nothing more.” You say, letting her lower face go as she bounces back on her heels.  
“You have to let me set the two of you up! Carly and Bee hit it off great, and so did Tracks and Raoul! I'm a great wingwoman~” Astoria wiggled her eyebrows, grin on her lips as you sigh.  
“No thanks, but I am willing to listen to you talk about your dreamboat of a plane all night.” You honestly don't, but you love Astoria like a sister even if she likes to get down and dirty in places you'd never look at the same way again.  
Astoria was quiet, almost deflating, before letting out a quiet moan and crossed her arms. “I dunno why you won't at least flirt with him a little, you're a great flirter~” she chirped as you went back to your bike. “Nope. And fyi, I'm pretty sure Carly is boning Ironhide, not Bee.” You nonchalantly say as you return to your bike.  
Astoria was quiet, almost weirdly so, that you easily tune back to your work on the engine.

But after a half-hour of silence, you sigh and drum your fingers on top of the head of your bike. “ ‘Story, ‘m not gonna flirt with anyone. Especially Kup.” You say out loud, leaning up and twisted around.

And promptly pause as Springer gives you the most wicked grin imaginable. Astoria is by his leg, innocent smile on her lips as she wiggled her fingers at you. “No.” Is the only thing you manage to spit out, as you start to back away. You don't get far, bumping into your bike. “Aww, looks like I heard right, Astoria.” Springer chuckles out, and suddenly you're filled with enough anger to punch him...if only you could reach. “Ok, no. We are not getting you involved, Spring.” You say, only for the green mech to smirk. “Oh, I'm involved alright. I have a bet with Arcee riding on this; and she didn't say anything about not helping things along.” Springer looks proud of himself, arms crossed as Astoria giggles.  
And you really want to run, because you are certainly feeling like a piece of meat right now; and the lions are slowly closing in.  
“Why a bet?” You manage to get out from your dry throat, swallowing. Springer actually sighed at this, helm lolling back a touch before he met your eyes again. “You two already act like a fraggin’ married couple as Astoria says, why not seal the deal.” You cringe into yourself with a blush, averting your eyes to your feet. You jump when you feel a finger on one shoulder and a hand on the other. You look up to see optics and eyes look gently at you. “We're gonna help you get fragged by the old mech, (y/n), don't you worry about it.” Springer brightly says, as Astoria squeezes your shoulder a touch. “And you're not gonna be able to walk for a week!”

As the two of them share a finger high five, you wilt in their hold on you and wish for whatever god or deity to grant you mercy. Or at least for this ‘match making’ won't make you abort the country on a ship.


End file.
